shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dio Kenshin
Introduction Dio Kenshin, he is a member of the Kenshin family, a well known clan of animal breeders. Through their work Stone Wall was able to breed Gigus. Their skills at breeding is well known in the new world and has even began to radiate into the old world. However Kenshin moves to do something that no other member of the Kenshin family has ever done. Dio plans to breed humans. Dio wants to create the ultimate human. He wants to take the best genes available and throw them all into one person. He plans to do this thorugh selective breeding, but knows he will not see the end of his research before he dies. Appearance Dio has black hair that has a gigantic pane sticking out. The bane floats in the air and is shapped like a upside down L. He wears a pair of glasses and has a blue shirt with a grey I_I face on it. Onver the shirt he wears a black trench coat. Personality Dio has a very weird personality. He is competly obsessed with his work, and will go for days without eating to finish his job, but he is also obsessed with martial arts. There is a great pull with Dio. He fights two urges to both train and to continue his research. Dio has a great love for Boxing. When he fights he never uses his legs or his elbows. He always uses his fist. Dio is a full beliver in the old saying that Real men fight with their fist. Another thing about Dio that should be mention is his never give up attitude. Dio has one many of fights because of this ideal. Dio never surrenders. He will hunt you down to the end of the earths if he has too to complete his goal. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Dio is a boxer and user of the Hands of Science. The Hands of Science is a boxing style created by a scientsit. The style uses percise punches and movements designed to do the most physical damage as possible with the least amount of force. The Hands of Science is more about percision than it is about power. They aim for points like the button and the heart when they strike Devil Fruit Josei Josei no Mi Summary, Gives Dio the ability to turn anyone who is not a female into a female. Type, Paramecia Usage turn male test subjects female. The power has more uses than it seems. The change of a person gender from male to female can have psycological damage on a person as well as pysical alteration. Enemies who are turned female are usually weaker than they were before, or no longer have the advantages the yould have from the shape of their body before. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Category:Boxer Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:LordNoodleXIV Main